danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
Campo di concentramento di Ferramonti di Tarsia
מחנה הריכוז ב:ferramonti הוקם בספטמבר 1940 על-ידי ממשלת איטליה עבור יהודים, סלבים וחסרי-נתינות שהגיעו לאיטליה מארצות חוץ. הוא שוחרר על-ידי הצבא הבריטי בספטמבר 1943. המחנה התרוקן מיושביו רק בדצמבר 1945. היה זה המחנה הראשון ששוחרר על-ידי צבאות בעלות הברית. באתר נערכים טקסים ביום השואה, בנוכחות הניצולים וראשי הציבור האיטלקי באזור. מאתר יד-ושם מחנה מעצר ליהודים בדרום איטליה. Ferramonti, באופן רשמי מחנה ריכוז, היה הגדול ביותר של 15 מחנות מעצר שהוקמו על ידי מנהיג איטלקי פשיסטי, בניטו מוסוליני, במהלך קיץ 1940. האיטלקים החלו בבניית Ferramonti ב -4 ביוני, פחות משבוע לפני איטליה הצטרפה למלחמת העולם השנייה.מעצרם של היהודים החל ב -15 ביוני, ו אסירים החלו להגיע למחנה ב -20 ביוני 1940 עד 1943 , מעל 3,800 יהודים נכלאו במחנה: 3682 היו יהודים שנולד בחו"ל, ו 141 היו איטלקים. באופן כללי, יהודים ממוצא איטלקים לא כלוא אלא אם כן הם השתתפו בפעילות אנטי-פשיסטית. בהתחלה, התנאים הפיזיים במחנה לא היו כל כך גרועים. עם זאת, כפי ש מצבם של היהודים מידרד, וכך גם תנאי חיים. למרות כל זה, Ferramonti מעולם לא היה מחנה ריכוז כמו אלה שהנאצים רצו: מערכת היחסים בין האסירים וצוות המחנה היה די שקטה, האסירים לא עונו או הוצאו להורג, והם הורשו לקבל חבילות מזון, לבקר קרובי משפחה חולים, ולהשתתף בפעילויות תרבות. ב למעשה, ארבעה זוגות התחתנו במחנה ו -21 ילדים שנולדו. האסירים בFerramonti שוחררו ב -4 בספטמבר 1943, שש שבועות לאחר מוסוליני הודחו על ידי המועצה הפשיסטית הגדולה שלו. Internment camp for Jews in southern Italy. Ferramonti, officially a concentration camp, was the largest of 15 internment camps established by Italian Fascist leader, Benito Mussolini, during the summer of 1940. The Italians began building Ferramonti on June 4, less than a week before Italy entered World War II. The arrest of Jews began on June 15, and prisoners began arriving at the camp on June 20. From 1940--1943, over 3,800 Jews were imprisoned at the camp: 3,682 were foreign-born Jews, and 141 were Italians. In general, Italian-born Jews were not imprisoned unless they participated in anti-Fascist activities. At first, the physical conditions at the camp were not that bad. However, as the situation of the Jews went downhill, so did the living conditions. Despite all this, Ferramonti was never a concentration camp like those that the Nazis ran: the relationship between the prisoners and camp staff was rather peaceful, the prisoners were not tortured or executed, and they were allowed to receive packages of food, visit sick relatives, and participate in cultural activities. In fact, four couples got married at the camp and 21 children were born. The prisoners at Ferramonti were released on September 4, 1943, six weeks after Mussolini was overthrown by his own Fascist Grand Council. * המקור טקס יום השואה 2014 thumb|592px|מרכז|המקור: סולם בטאון יהודי נאפולי סיפורו של המחנה thumb|שמאל|305px|il campo di ferramonti "hghgLa costruzione, del Campo di concentramento di Ferramonti di Tarsia, ha avuto inizio nel maggio 1940 Il Campo, a differenza degli altri Campi di Concentramento italiani fu costruito ad hoc, e, nell'aspetto esteriore ricordava chiaramente un lager nazista, fatto com'era da lunghi capannoni e posto nell'immediata vicinanza della linea ferroviaria Sibari-Cosenza. L'inizio dell'attività del campo di Ferramonti comincia il 20 giugno del 1940 quando vi giunse un primo piccolo gruppo di 160 Ebrei provenienti da Roma. Nel 1943, al momento della sua liberazione, nel campo si sarebbero trovati 1,604 internati Ebrei e 412 non Ebrei. ביקור בהווה thumb|שמאל|335px Si ripete ogni anno, nel campo di concentramento di Ferramonti di Tarsia, la cerimonia in ricordo della Shoah, nel Giorno della Memoria. Quest'anno alla celebrazione hanno partecipato anche alcune persone che sono nate proprio in questo campo, figli di deportati. C'è anche chi ha voluto dedicare una preghiera, in lingua ebraica, a chi è morto in questo campo di prigionia e alla gente di Tarsia. E poi c'è chi è stato qui anche altre volte. Come questa donna, che era prigioniera in questo campo. All'epoca aveva 16 anni. E racconta che la giornata si trascorreva pensando solo a sopravvivere. A Ferramonti, questa celebrazione viene perpetuata, anno dopo anno, ed è sempre molto sentita. Perchè non si dimentichi ciò che è accaduto. מהויקיפדיה האיטלקית Il campo di internamento di Ferramonti, nel comune di Tarsia (Provincia di Cosenza|CS), è stato il principale (in termini di consistenza numerica) tra i numerosi luoghi di internamento per ebrei, apolide e slavi aperti dal regime fascista tra il giugno e il settembre 1940, all'indomani dell'entrata dell'Italia nella seconda guerra mondiale. Il campo fu liberato dagli inglesi nel settembre del 1943, ma molti ex-internati rimasero a Ferramonti anche negli anni successivi e il campo di Ferramonti fu ufficialmente chiuso l'11 dicembre 1945. Dal punto di vista cronologico, quindi, fu il primo campo di concentramento per ebrei ad essere liberato durante la seconda guerra mondiale e fu anche l'ultimo ad essere formalmente chiuso. La Storia L'inizio dell'attività del campo di Ferramonti comincia il 20 giugno del 1940 quando vi giunse un primo piccolo gruppo di 160 Ebrei provenienti da Roma. Nel 1943, al momento della sua liberazione, nel campo si sarebbero trovati 1,604 internati Ebrei e 412 non Ebrei. La decisione di collocare il campo in una zona insalubre e malarica deriva in realtà non da una ragione politica/razziale, ma da un interesse economico da parte del costruttore Eugenio Parrini, molto vicino ad importanti gerarchi fascisti. La sua ditta, infatti, era già presente a Ferramonti dove aveva ultimato dei lavori di bonifica. Dovendo costruire il campo di concentramento, Parrini fece in modo di utilizzare a questo scopo il cantiere già presente in loco e le baracche che ospitarono il primo gruppo di ebrei erano in realtà le baracche utilizzate in precedenza dagli operai impegnati nella bonifica. Eugenio Parrini, costruttore anche del campo di concentramento di Pisticci, impose nel campo di Ferramonti un proprio spaccio alimentare in regime di monopolio e ai prezzi da lui stabiliti. La malaria fu endemica nel campo, ma, in base a quanto riportato dai rapporti degli ufficiali inglesi, non era di una forma particolarmente grave e non vi furono morti attribuibili esclusivamente alla malaria; problemi come malnutrizione, assenza o insufficienza di riscaldamento, e carenze igienico-sanitarie rimasero endemici. Il campo era costituito da 92 capannoni situati in un perimetro di circa 160.000 m². Vi erano capannoni di 335 m², con due camerate da 30 posti, e capannoni da 268 m², che accoglievano otto nuclei familiari di cinque persone o dodici nuclei familiari da tre persone. Considerata la sua natura di luogo di detenzione, con una struttura a baraccamenti e una recinzione fatta da una staccionata di legno sormontata da una linea di filo spinato, le condizioni di vita nel campo tuttavia rimasero sempre discrete e umane. Nessuno degli internati fu vittima di violenze o fu deportato in Germania. Per questa sua peculiare caratteristica, lo storico ebreo inglese Jonathan Steinberg ha definito il campo di Ferramonti come "il più grande kibbutz del continente europeo". In effetti gli unici deceduti di morte violenta all'interno del campo furono quattro vittime di un mitragliamento da parte di un caccia alleato che aveva scambiato il campo per una installazione militare (27 agosto 1943). Gli internati potevano ricevere dall'esterno posta e cibo e, all'interno del campo, godettero sempre della libertà di organizzarsi eleggendo propri rappresentanti, di avere un'infermeria, una scuola, un asilo, una biblioteca, un teatro e una sinagoga. Diverse coppie si formarono e sposarono nel campo, dove nacquero 21 bambini. A conferma di questa sua storia di umanità, le relazioni degli ufficiali inglesi che entrarono a Ferramonti nel 1943, descrissero il campo di Ferramonti più come un piccolo villaggio che non un lager. Sempre in base alle loro relazioni, l'incidenza dei decessi per cause naturali avvenuti a Ferramonti fu bassa, dagli 8-12 decessi ogni 2.000 persone. Gli ebrei deceduti nel campo sono stati regolarmente seppelliti all'interno sia del piccolo cimitero cattolico di Tarsia che nel cimitero di Cosenza, dove ancora è possibile vedere le loro tombe. Il campo era sotto la responsabilità del ministero dell'interno e retto da un commissario di pubblica sicurezza, ma la sorveglianza esterna era affidata alla MVSN. Per l'opera di umanizzazione verso le condizioni di vita degli internati, svolta dai funzionari di polizia che si avvicendarono al comando (Paolo Salvatore in primo luogo, e quindi Leopoldo Pelosio e Mario Fraticelli) e dal cappellano del campo, il padre cappuccino fra Callisto Lopinot, si verificarono vari attriti tra le autorità di polizia e la milizia, che comportarono problemi nei confronti dei funzionari stessi. Per importanza e umanità si distinse il primo direttore, Paolo Salvatore. Il frate cappuccino Lopinot si prestò alacremente per aiutare tutti, senza distinzione di credo e religione. Anche il maresciallo del campo, Gaetano Marrari, viene ricordato dagli internati con grande affetto per la sua umanità. Gli internati ricevettero continua assistenza dalla DELASEM, l'ente di assistenza ai profughi creato nel 1939 dall'Unione delle Comunita Ebraiche Italiane con l'autorizzazione dello stesso governo fascista. Vi operava anche la "Mensa dei bambini" di Milano, diretta da Israele Kalk. Il supporto dato dal Vaticano per mezzo del frate cappuccino Lopinot fu anche molto importante, così come l'aiuto dato da Karel Weirich con la sua organizzazione a supporto degli ebrei cecoslovacchi (Opera San Venceslao). Con il deteriorarsi della generale situazione economica dell'Italia nel corso della guerra, anche le condizioni di vita nel campo si fecero progressivamente più difficili. Dall'estate del 1942 fu concesso a tutti gli internati che lo volessero il permesso di lavorare al di fuori del campo per integrare le scarse razioni alimentari. E'anche importante ricordare i vicendevoli rapporti di aiuto e di solidarietà intercorsi fra gli internati e la popolazione di Tarsia. I Gruppi di Internati Vengono di seguito elencati i principali gruppi di internati che passarono da Ferramonti di Tarsia: Gruppo dei Romani Era formato da circa 160 Ebrei (tutti uomini) originari della Germania o dell’Austria, ma residenti a Roma da diversi anni e arrestati subito dopo l’entrata in guerra dell’Italia. Fu il primo gruppo ad essere internato a Ferramonti di Tarsia nel giugno del 1940. Era un gruppo socialmente omogeneo formato da alti professionisti con buone possibilità di denaro e di aiuti da parte dei propri familiari rimasti a Roma. In questo gruppo vi era il famoso psichiatra Ernst Bernard, allievo di Jung. Recentemente è stato pubblicato il carteggio con sua moglie Dora rimasta a Roma che testimonia l’ampia possibilità dei familiari degli internati di inviare agli stessi alimenti, vestiario e mezzi. Gruppo dei Settentrionali Era formato da un po’ più di 300 Ebrei (tutti uomini) provenienti, come il gruppo dei romani, dalla Germania, Austria o paesi dell’est Europa, ma residenti da anni in varie città del nord Italia o giunti più recentemente come profughi (specie dalla Polonia) per sfuggire all’avanzata nazista. Era un gruppo più eterogeneo per professione e possibilità economiche. Arrivò a Ferramonti nel settembre del 1940. קבוצת יוצאת בנגזי זו הייתה קבוצה של כ-300 יהודים (גברים, נשים וילדים) פליטים ממדינות שונות באירופה, שזמן קצר לפני שאיטליה הצטרפה למלחמה הייתת מרוכזת בנמל טריאסטה, ממתינה לאוניה שתביא אותם לארץ ישראל (נתיב העליה לארץ ישראל בין שתי מלחמות העולם היה נמל טריאסטה, אשר כונה אפילו "שער ציון"). היות ולא נמצאה תחבורה ישירה לארץ ישראל, הקבוצה בחרה לצאת באוניה לבנגאזי (לוב), במטרה להמשיך משם לארץ ישראל. אך התברר שאין בנמצא תחבורה לארץ וכך נאלצו להשאר בלוב, שם נעזרה בקהילה היהודית המקומית. כאשר הסתיימו חסכונות חברי הקבוצה ולאחר שאיטליה הצטרפה למלחמה, הקבוצה מצאה עצמה במאסר האיטלקים. באוקטובר 1941 הקבוצה הועברה מלוב לאיטליה, הגיעה לנמל נפולי ומשם הועברה לדרום איטליה ולמחנה הריכוז ב- Ferramonti . בשל ההרפתקאות שלהם, כל הקבוצה הגיעה לאזור נטולה לחלוטין אמצעים ומשאבים כספיים ובלי שתוכל לסמוך על סיוע חיצוני כשתי קבוצות הראשונות הנ"ל. ההגעה שלהם והמצב הגרוע שלהם הביאו לארגון מחדש של השדה החברתי Ferramonti עם הקמתה של וועדה להפנות סיוע משני מנהיגים גדולים יהודים (Martin Ruben e Max Pereles). מנהיג חשוב של קבוצה זו היה Peter Kanner, לאחר השחרור, הוא הפך לאחד המנהיגים של המחנה. ' Era un gruppo formato da circa 300 Ebrei (uomini, donne e bambini) profughi da vari paesi europei, che poco prima dell’entrata in guerra dell’Italia si era concentrata a Trieste in attesa di un trasporto verso la Palestina. Non potendo più avere un viaggio diretto, il gruppo scelse di prendere un imbarco per Bengasi (Libia) da cui poi ripartire per la Palestina. Arrivati a Bengasi però questo trasporto si rivelò inesistente e il gruppo si ritrovò forzatamente a Bengasi dove fu aiutato dalla comunità ebraica locale. Finite tutte le loro risorse economiche e con l'entrata in guerra dell'Italia, il gruppo si ritrovò prigioniero degli italiani. Dalla Libia furono trasportati in Italia dove sbarcarono a Napoli e da lì furono trasferiti a Ferramonti nell’ottobre del 1941. A causa delle loro peripezie, l’intero gruppo arrivò nel campo completamente privo di mezzi e di risorse finanziarie e senza poter contare sugli aiuti esterni come i primi due gruppi. Il loro arrivo e la loro povera condizione determinò una riorganizzazione sociale del campo di Ferramonti con la creazione di un comitato di assistenza diretto da due importanti capi ebraici (Martin Ruben e Max Pereles). Un leader importante di questo gruppo fu Peter Kanner che, dopo la liberazione, divenne uno dei responsabili del campo. Gruppo di Lubiana Era un gruppo formato da poco più di 100 Ebrei (uomini, donne, bambini) provenienti da Zagabria o da altre città della Croazia che si erano rifugiati a Lubiana, allora territorio sotto il controllo italiano, per sfuggire ai massacri organizzati dagli Ustascia filo nazisti. Da Lubiana furono trasferiti a Ferramonti nel luglio del 1941. In questo caso l’Esercito italiano ebbe un ruolo attivo di protezione di questi profughi croati, così come testimoniato nel libro “Un debito di gratitudine” dello storico ebreo Menachem Shelah (anche’esso internato a Ferramonti). Gruppo di Kavaja Era un gruppo formato da circa 186 Ebrei (uomini, donne, bambini) provenienti da Belgrado e da altre città della Serbia fuggiti verso il Montenegro a seguito dei bombardamenti tedeschi dell’aprile del 1941. Arrestati nel luglio 1941 presso le Bocche di Cattaro (Montenegro), furono trasportati verso l’Albania dove furono internati in un campo a Kavaje (a circa 20 Km da Durazzo). A causa delle condizioni disastrose di quel campo, questo gruppo di persone fu imbarcato e trasportato in Italia, prima a Bari e poi a Ferramonti dove arrivò nell’Ottobre del 1941. Gruppo del Pentcho o di Rodi Era un grosso gruppo di giovanissimi Ebrei appartenenti alla organizzazione sionista Betar che il 18 maggio del 1940 partì da Bratislava a bordo del battello fluviale Pentcho nella speranza di raggiungere la Palestina. Il gruppo era comandato dal sionista Alexander Citron. Il battello a stento navigò lungo il Danubio e arrivò nel mar Nero, passò lo stretto dei Dardanelli, ma quando si trovò in mare aperto la notte fra il 9-10 ottobre del 1940 naufragò di fronte ad un'isola deserta dell’Egeo chiamata Kamilanisi privi di ogni possibilità di sopravvivenza. Avvistati prima dagli inglesi (che però non andarono in loro soccorso), furono coraggiosamente salvati dalla nave militare italiana “Camogli” (che era molto più distante dall’isola rispetto agli inglesi) comandata dal Cap. Carlo Orlandi. La nave italiana li portò a Rodi dove furono internati fino agli inizi del 1942 e da qui portati in due riprese (febbraio e marzo 1942) a Ferramonti. L’odissea di questo battello e dei suoi passeggeri è narrata in diversi libri fra cui uno di John Bierman (Odyssey, 1984) e uno dello stesso Citron (Habaita). Per questo suo gesto il Cap. Orlandi venne in seguito preso dai nazisti che lo deportarono in un campo di concentramento in Germania. Gruppo degli Yugoslavi (non Ebrei) Era un gruppo formato da circa 100 giovani jugoslavi non ebrei arrestati nelle regioni controllate dagli italiani in quanto o partigiani o loro fiancheggiatori. Era il gruppo più combattivo nei confronti della direzione italiana e dell’organizzazione ebraica del campo. Erano famosi per le loro provocazioni nei confronti dei militi fascisti e per organizzare abilmente una ricca rete di mercato nero. Gruppo dei Greci (non Ebrei) Era un gruppo formato da un centinaio di Greci non ebrei arrestati per atteggiamento anti-italiano o nel loro paese o nelle colonie dell’africa settentrionale. Di religione cristiana ortodossa ebbero diverse tensioni con l’organizzazione ebraica del campo. Sulla base di quanto testimoniato da Kalk, questo gruppo fu erroneamente mandato a Ferramonti per un errore di un funzionario del ministero degli Interni italiano perché si confuse la loro religione “ortodossa” con quella degli Ebrei”ortodossi”. In questo gruppo bisogna ricordare la presenza di Evangelios Averoff Tossizza che diventerà un importante uomo politico della Grecia democratica e raccontò la sua esperienza in Italia nel libro “Prigioniero in Italia”. Un altro greco, Costantin Zotis, raccontò questa esperienza a Ferramonti nel libro “I am still standing”. Fra di loro c'era anche un monaco ortodosso (Damaskinos) e nel campo avevano la loro chiesa. Gruppo dei Cinesi Era un gruppo di circa 70 uomini di nazionalità cinese presenti in Italia come commercianti ambulanti nelle città del nord o come marinai su navi italiane. Vennero tutti arrestati dopo l’entrata dell’Italia in guerra e portati a Ferramonti dove allestirono una lavanderia. La Liberazione Il 14 settembre 1943, quindi a brevissima distanza di tempo dall'armistizio, il campo fu liberato dall'avanzata alleata, venendo raggiunto dalle avanguardie britanniche e riuscendo pochi giorni prima a convincere una colonna nazista della divisione corazzata Hermann Goering a non entrare nel campo stesso inscenando una falsa epidemia di tifo. Molti degli internati si erano comunque sparpagliati per maggior sicurezza nei villaggi circostanti. Dopo la liberazione il campo rimase aperto sotto una direzione ebraica, supervisionata dagli inglesi, fino alla fine della guerra. Molti degli ex-internati seguirono le forze armate alleate. Nel maggio del 1944, un gruppo di circa 350 di loro si imbarcarono da Taranto per la Palestina; 1000 partirono il 17 luglio 1944 da Napoli per gli Stati Uniti dove furono internati per qualche tempo a Camp Oswego nello Stato di New York, prima che fosse concessa loro il diritto di residenza nel paese. La Collocazione Odierna L'area dove era collocato il campo si trova ora accanto all'attuale svincolo di Tarsia sud dell'autostrada A3 Salerno - Reggio Calabria. Dagli anni sessanta in poi, complice l'incuria delle autorità locali, l'intero campo è stato prima utilizzato per attività agricole e poi progressivamente smantellato e nessuna delle originali baracche degli internati è rimasta. Attualmente l'area dove era il campo, anche se sottoposta a vincolo, è un semplice campo agricolo. Accanto a questo appezzamento dal 2004 è presente un piccolo museo di proprietà del Comune di Tarsia. In realtà, anche l'attuale area museale è al di fuori dell'originale perimetro del campo, situandosi nella zona dove si trovavano gli edifici del personale addetto alla sorveglianza del campo (casa del direttore, garage e officina, etc..) e non nella zona delle baracche degli internati. Il museo è formato da alcune sale contenenti esclusivamente del materiale fotografico già ampiamente reperibile in altre sedi o in internet (canale Youtube: ferramonticamp). Attorno alla storia di Ferramonti sono sorte successivamente due distinte Fondazioni: la Fondazione Internazionale "Ferramonti di Tarsia" per l'amicizia fra i popoli (con sede a Cosenza) e la Fondazione " Museo della Memoria Ferramonti di Tarsia " (con sede a Tarsia). Filmografia *''18000 giorni fa'' - 1993 - Regia di Gabriella Gabrielli *''Bella Italia - Zuflucht auf Widerruff'' - 1996 - Regia di Peter Voigt *''Presso l'archivio dell'Imperial War Museum di Londra esiste un filmato originale del campo ripreso da un operatore militare inglese. Ritrovato nel 2004 dal Prof. Mario Rende. Bibliografia *M. Rende, Ferramonti di Tarsia. Voci da un campo di concentramento fascista (Mursia, 2009) *C. S. Capogreco, I campi del duce. L'internamento civile nell'Italia fascista, 1940-1943 (Einaudi, 2004) *C. S. Capogreco, Ferramonti. La vita e gli uomini del più grande campo d'internamento fascista, 1940-1945 (Giuntina, 1987) *P. Lupoi, Gaetano Marrari. Maresciallo del campo di concentramento di Ferramonti di Tarsia (Istar Editrice, 2011) *E. Bernhard, Lettere a Dora dal campo di internamento di Ferramonti (1940-41) (Biblioteca Aragno, 2011) *P. Georg, Ferramonti (Prometeo, 2003) *N. Weksler, Con la gente di Ferramonti (Editoriale Progetto 2000, 1992) *E. Averoff Tossizza, "Prigioniero in Italia" (Longanesi, 1977) *C. Zotis, "I am still standing" (1stBooks, 2001) *A. Alkalay, "The persistence of hope: a true story" (Univ. Delaware pr, 2007) *M. Shelah, "Un debito di gratitudine" (Uff. Storico Esercito Italiano, 2009) *J. Bierman, "Odyssey" (Simon & Schuster, 1984) Le opere di Georg, Weksler e Bernhard sono state scritte durante il loro soggiorno a Ferramonti. Voci correlate *Lista dei luoghi dell'Olocausto in Italia *Campi per l'internamento civile nell'Italia fascista *Antisemitismo *Kapo *Lager *Campo di sterminio *Campo di concentramento Collegamenti esterni * * קטגוריה:שואת יהודי איטליה קטגוריה:קלבריה